I Couldn't Come Up With A Title For This
by AnimeFanKaida
Summary: Sessy finds love! Miroku is a perv!(nothing new there) Read a weird Inuyasha fan fic written by some crazy girls. I hope you're not dissapointed!


Note: This was not solely written by me. It was written by both me and my friend whose name I don't really feel like mentioning. Enjoy! (and feel free to submit any reviews)

Chapter 1 The 1st Encounter   
  
Tala and Seiko were walking basically nowhere. "Are we there yet?" Tala asked in her annoying way. She was way bored of walking. They had been walking for 5 hours straight with no break at all.  
  
"Tala tell me something. How am I supposed to tell you if we're there yet if I don't even know where we're going?" Seiko said in an semi-angry voice. She did that a lot. She would really freak people out when she got angry. She was very short tempered you know.   
  
Then they herd something from up ahead. "Get him Inuyasha!" you could hear someone scream. That's when Seiko started running. Tala quickly fallowed with her long black hair waving behind her neck.  
  
"Cool!" Tala said looking at the sword fight between two men. Seiko could tell that one of them was a full fledged demon. The demon looked down at Seiko and he was love struck. He stopped fighting and went down to Seiko. "Hey! Where the fuck do you think you're going?" the half demon yelled. But the demon kept on walking. 'Who cares about you when there is a beautiful woman around?' the full demon said walking to Seiko.  
  
When the demon got to her, he grabbed her hand and kissed her. Seiko blushed at first, but then slapped him across his face. "Who do you think you are, coming up and kissing me like that, you baka!" she screamed at him. The demon was so surprised that he just stood there staring at her.   
  
The half demon ran down and snapped the demon out of the trance, "What are you doing!? I thought we were in the middle of a battle! Get back here and fight me you damn coward!" But while everyone was looking at the half demon, the demon had suddenly vanished.  
  
Suddenly everyone heard a loud SMACK! and turned to Tala and a person from the group who had been watching the fight. The person had a huge red mark on his face in the shape of a hand, and Tala was yelling angrily at him. "What the FUCK!? Why the hell did you do that you pervert!?"  
  
Everyone raced over to Tala and the monk. "What happened?" Seiko asked as everyone gave the monk an angry look. "That stupid baka was pinching my butt," Tala said with anger in her voice.   
  
"I sincerely apologize for Miroku. He can be a pervert at sometimes," one of the girls named Kagome said, " Actually he can be a pervert all the time." Everyone except Miroku started laughing.  
  
"Hi I'm Seiko and this is Tala," Seiko said. "Hello my name is Kagome, this is Inuyasha," she said while pointing at the half demon, "that is Sango and her pet Kilala. As you may already know this is Miroku. And that sugar high little demon is Shippo."   
  
"It's nice to meet you all, but who was the demon who kissed Seiko?" Tala asked while silently laughing in her head. "That was Sesshomaru. He's my half-brother," said Inuyasha, who was getting really pissed off because he hated long introductions. "If he's your half-brother, then why the hell were you two fighting!?" Seiko asked. "Because we're enemies you baka! We hate each other's guts!" Inuyasha said as though it were obvious (which it was).  
  
"Hey, do you guys want to come with us?" Kagome asked, "We're just traveling and collecting jewel shards." "Sure, we-" Seiko started to say, but Inuyasha cut her off. "Why the hell would you just ask them to come with us without asking us first? Don't we matter at all!?" "As far as I'm concerned, you don't Inuyasha, but I guess I should ask everyone else," Kagome said. "Well I would have said no anyways because of little miss kissy-kissy with Sesshomaru over there," Inuyasha said under his breath.  
  
"Well, what do you guys say?" Kagome asked as she turned to everyone else. "I'm fine as long as she comes," Miroku said, looking over at Tala. "Oh shut up you perv," Tala shot back at him. "I'm okay with it," said Sango, "Besides, now Miroku won't just be focusing on me." "Yeah, now he'll have to share his pervertedness with both of you," Shippo chimed in. "I take it that means you don't mind if they come with, Shippo?" Kagome said. "Sure, it's fine with me if they tag along," Shippo said.  
  
"Okay then, you two can come with us, but you have to help us collect jewel shards. Now we have to find somewhere to sleep tonight," Kagome said." As long as there's a tree around, I don't really care where we sleep," Inuyasha said grouchily. "And I don't really care as long as that perv doesn't come anywhere near me," Tala said while trying to stay away from Miroku. "Then let's just camp here," said Seiko, "There's a nice comfortable tree for you over there Inuyasha," she said tauntingly while pointing at a huge, old oak.  
  
"Oh, shut the hell up," Inuyasha grumbled as he walked over to the tree she had pointed at. "Let's just all go to sleep, then we can look for more shards in the morning," Kagome said, so everyone went to sleep.


End file.
